


Years in Between

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two years in between what they were and what they became, and when he came home he saw her there, sitting on the stairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years in Between

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Tater Tots Prompt Roud 3. Prompt 2 - Stairs

David was tired; his back was sore from the rehearsal. At least the paparazzi rarely came to this neighborhood because the people who lived there paid for security.

When he got to his street he saw her, sitting on the stairs of his house. He tried to remember a time when such occurrence wasn’t a very odd one. A small miracle, even.

He parked and she moved from her pose. She had her head in her hands and her bag on her side.

“Catherine,” he said, trying to hide his confused tone.

His mind flashed to when she was always there, and he was always at her house, or they were somewhere else. But they were always together: working, watching movies, sharing…

“Hello, David.” She said, standing up.

“What are you-…” He stopped on the step under the one she was standing on.

“Were you even going to tell me?”

“What?” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was making connections to the first scene they ever did together.

“Do you want to know how I found out? I read it in  _The Sun_  and thought ‘oh there they go, spitting a whole load of old shit’ and called John to laugh it off with him and he never got around to laughing.” His head now hung low as it finally dawned on him what she was talking about. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Catherine, you moved to LA and never even called!” his voice rose.

“AND I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR BLOODY DIVORCE IN THE SAME WAY ANYONE ELSE DID!” A dog barked somewhere in a distance and they just stared at each other.  “I just miss my best friend. Do you even remember what that means?”  She passed by him to leave and he held her by the wrist. “Let me go.”

“Please, let’s talk inside.”

“Let me go, I’m serious.” She said in a deep voice.

He let go of her arm but he whispered, “I miss my best friend too,” before she left the stairs completely.

She turned around with an answer ready on her lips, but it died there as she saw his face, as she properly looked at him for the first time that day, for the first time in almost two years.  He looked lost. And she was certain she didn’t look much different to him. LA didn’t change her, but two years did.

She went up the few steps and stopped next to him.

“How did you find out where I’m living?” he asked.

“Did you even listen to me? I talked to John!” she answered, angry.

He took her hand and pulled her in the direction of his house, unlocked the door, opened it and got them both inside. The paparazzi weren’t there, but the neighbors could hear them, for sure.

“How have you been?” David asked sitting on his couch and motioning for her to join him. She did.

“Seriously? That’s the question you ask after almost two years? I think I deserve better than that.”

“It’s not like I didn’t find out about you and Jason in a bloody tabloid, you know.” He said in a calm voice.

They stared at each other for a long time. “I really do miss you, you know.” She said in an almost whisper and he inched closer to her. “Why did you…”

“You went to LA on the day after my wedding and never called again. You did it, not me, you know.” She was looking at the carpet and he put his hand on her chin to make her look at him. “Why did **you** do it? Why did you just… leave?”

“It’s hard seeing the person you love happily married.” She answers simply.

“Oh, I know the feeling quite well.” He looks her in the eyes before finishing. “Try getting engaged when said person finally becomes single.” He did a funny voice that resembled the Doctor’s and a smile tugged at her face.

“Can we start again?” she asked.

“No.” he answered and her face fell. “We could start where we stopped.”

“And where was that?” she asked again, now intrigued.

“With me being allowed to kiss you every day.” He answered, making her smile.

There were two years in between, they had a lot of catching up to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> observedchaos is an awesome beta.


End file.
